1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including an oxygen gettering layer between a Group III-V compound semiconductor layer and a dielectric layer, and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compound semiconductor is formed by combining at least two types of elements and therefore has a characteristic of a semiconductor. For example, a GaAs compound semiconductor using Ga and As are elements from Groups III and V of the periodic table that are generally used. A semiconductor device using a Group III-V compound semiconductor such as GaAs has an electron mobility that is at least five times higher than that of a semiconductor device using silicon, and therefore is able to operate at a high speed. Also, the semiconductor device using a Group III-V compound semiconductor is able to stably operate at a high temperature and therefore may be used in a high power apparatus. Also, the semiconductor device using a Group III-V compound semiconductor is able to operate in a high frequency band and therefore may be used in a millimeter wave or microwave apparatus or in an optoelectronic device. Also, the Group III-V compound semiconductor may emit light in a range of an infrared ray to a visible ray and therefore is widely used in a light-emitting diode (LED) or a semiconductor laser, which generates various light colors. The Group III-V compound semiconductor is also characterized for its low power consumption.
Semiconductors having various characteristics may be fabricated according to the types and composition of materials combined in the Group III-V compound semiconductor. However, compared to the silicon semiconductor, the Group III-V compound semiconductor is easily oxidized. Thus, when the Group III-V compound semiconductor forms an interface with an oxide layer, a surface of the Group III-V compound semiconductor is oxidized such that a surface roughness may increase and physical and electrical defects may occur.